


It Ends At Three

by abigaru_chaaan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27195142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abigaru_chaaan/pseuds/abigaru_chaaan
Summary: Three years of admiration,three months of loving.Three hours of solitude,three minutes of longing.did I mention three seconds of quitting?
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	It Ends At Three

Three years.

It was graduation. With those kind pink petals of the cherry blossom trees falling down above their heads, Yamaguchi and the others were lined up as their juniors bowed before them, expressing their gratitude.

"Thank you for the past three years!!"

It was an amazing three years. The five of them taking their team all the way to the top, placing third in the nation. Kei felt nothing but fulfillment. Beside him was their vice-captain. Looking forward to the future ahead of them, those royal blue eyes keeping their sharpness alive and kicking. Everyone was gone and Kei was also ready to leave, until a light tug on his sleeve stops him on his tracks. He looked back to see Tobio, the second button of his gakuran missing. The same sharp eyes pierced through his honey brown ones, confirming a thought that has been boggling him ever since their first year.

To think that he's also part of his future too.

"I have something to tell you, four-eyes."

* * *

Three months.

"Guess I'm stuck with you from now on."

"You're the one who asked me to move with you, smartass."

The loft was warm, the smell of freshly brewed coffee and store bought milk lingered inside their noses. Movie nights, cuddle sessions, late night convenience store hauls, midnight beach walks. A handful of moments were shared as they keep their hands intertwined, and their non-occupied ones covering the blush out of their faces. They have each other all for themselves, they were beside one another as rough nights try to ruin their day. They were perfect, he was perfect, everything was perfect.

But sometimes life is a bitch, and the ticking of the clock is something mere humans can't control.

* * *

Three hours.

"How long is the away games this time?"

"Probably a month or two, but definitely not as long as last time, though."

Kei watched Tobio pack his things, looking like every other professional athlete preparing for their trip. It somewhat ended up like a normal thing now. What a busy boyfriend he has, Kei thinks. 

"Buy me something from Italy, then." He remarked as he took in his smell. He's using his perfume, clean and simple, but definitely their trademark that reminds them of each other.

"Sure."

A kiss on the forehead, something that Kei holds on to for no days end. A simple promise that he reminds himself to be able to go to sleep alone again tonight.

"Take care."

-

Tsukishima Kei isn't someone you think would exert a ton of effort for something. He holds on to this thought until he was proved wrong when he blocked Ushijima in high school. Volleyball is now something he enjoys doing. Something that he's thankful for knowing.

For it was also the bridge that lead the two of them to be together.

So he thrives to get better, trains just as hard. All to stand along with him, to play with him, to be with him.

To think that volleyball will also be the one that will pull the love out of him.

-

All those cold, sleepless nights he's spent alone, he wishes there was a time when Tobio doesn't have to play, when he doesn't have to go away for months, a time when he can have Tobio beside him, rubbing his back when thunderstorms startle him, or when he's just there with him, hearts beating in their own rhythm. A time when he wouldn't be longing for his presence.

-

The loft was cold, and quiet. The sound of Tobio's phone going off notifications as their team prepares for another trip rings inside Kei's ear.

"King, do you have a moment?"

Tired honey brown eyes stared down through Tobio's deep blue pair. 

Tsukishima Kei isn't someone you think would exert a ton of effort for something. He holds on to this thought until he was proved wrong when Kageyama Tobio came into his life. He realizes he loves the man more than he thinks, and was thankful that the other loves him just as much. Or so he thought.

Kageyama Tobio loves volleyball more than anyone else, kept moving forward and nothing but forward, forgetting a certain someone waiting for him back home.

Kei knows he's smart, but he thinks he should've used his brain a bit more.

* * *

The talk lasted three minutes.

Three straight minutes of unsaid thoughts and unspoken longing.

Ann after three seconds of dead silence, Kei closed the door-

-lovers turning into strangers once again.

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe a better (?) version of the word vomit I wrote on twitter a while ago. I hope you liked it.
> 
> I didn't put any tags because I literally have no idea what tags to put in this one- I'm really bad when it comes to tagging, I'm sorry XD


End file.
